1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a system for controlling electrically powered vehicles and relates more particularly to a solid state control system used to monitor and control all operations of an electrically powered mower.
2. Prior Art
Current controls for electrically powered vehicles in the market place are not durable. Specifically, when a mower is used in moist environments and in environments where it can get covered with grass and other debris, the electric controls and the wires connecting the controls deteriorate thus decreasing the life of the mower. There is a need in the art, therefore, for an electric mower powered by a solid state control system that would be more durable in dirty environments.